Hermione Granger and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by xxStephenieMeyerWannabexx
Summary: This HP fan fiction tells the Prisoner of Azkaban from Hermione Granger's point of veiw! Spoiler for Prisoner of Azkaban! Please RR!
1. Chapter 1

-CHAPTER 1-

OWL POST

Hermione attached the parcel to the large snowy owl's leg and reached for a pen and paper.

_Dear Harry,_

_Ron wrote to me and told me about his phone call to your Uncle Vernon. I hope you're alright._

_I'm on holiday in France at the moment and I didn't know how I was going to send this to you-what if they'd opened it at customs? -But then Hedwig turned up! I think she wanted to make sure you got something for your birthday for a change. I bought your present by owl order; there was an advertisement in the daily prophet (I've been getting it delivered, it's so good to keep up with what's going on in the wizarding world.) Did you see that picture of Ron and his family a week ago? I bet he's learning loads, I'm really jealous-the ancient Egyptian wizards were fascinating._

_There's some interesting local history of witchcraft here, too.__I've re-written my whole History of Magic essay to include some of the things I've found out. I hope it's not too long; it's two rolls of parchment more than Professor Binns asked for. Ron says he's going to be in London in the last week of the holidays. Can you make it? Will your aunt and uncle let you come? I really hope you can. If not, I'll see you on the Hogwarts express on September the first!_

_Love from_

_Hermione_

_P.S Ron says Percy's head boy. I'll bet he's really pleased. Ron doesn't seem too happy about it._

She crossed her last 'T', placed the letter in an envelope and printed 'Harry' on the front. She hoped he would be pleased with her present as well; a broomstick servicing kit. Hermione was sure Harry would be missing Quidditch and she hoped that it might cheer him up. She put the letter in Hedwig's beak and no sooner had Hedwig left, a tawny owl flew in through the window. In it's beak she found a letter, presumably from Hogwarts.

_Dear Ms Granger,_

_Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts express will leave from Kings Cross Station, platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o clock. Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmead at certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign._

_A list of books for next year is enclosed._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Professor M McGonagall_

_Deputy headmistress_

Hermione's mother knocked on the door, came inside and sat on Hermione's bed. She put her arms around her daughter and gave her a big hug.


	2. Chapter 2

-CHAPTER 2-

THE LEAKY CAULDREN 

'Harry. HARRY!' Hermione shouted. She and Ron could see him from a distance. They were sitting outside Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlour. Ron looking incredibly freckly and Hermione looking very brown; both waving frantically at him.

'Finally!' said Ron, as Harry sat down. 'We went to the Leaky Cauldron, but they said you'd left, and we went to Flourish and Blotts, and Madam Malkin's, and…'

'I got all my stuff last week,' Harry explained. 'And how come you know I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron?'

'Dad,' said Ron simply.

'Did you really blow up your Aunt, Harry?' said Ron.

'I didn't mean to,' said Harry, while Ron roared with laughter, 'I just lost control.'

Hermione was shocked. Why had no one told her about this?

'What, when, how, w-why?' was all Hermione could stutter. 'It's not funny Ron, I'm amazed that Harry wasn't expelled!'

'So am I,' admitted Harry, 'forget expelled, I thought I was going to be arrested!' Harry looked at Ron. 'Your Dad doesn't know why Fudge let me off does he?'

'Probably 'cause it's you isn't it?'

Hermione interrupted their conversation, her face beaming. 'You can come with us to the Station tomorrow. I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron as well, Mum and Dad dropped me off this morning, with all my Hogwarts things.'

'What's that?' said Harry, pointing to the bulging bag under her chair.

'Well I'm taking more subjects than you two aren't I. These are all my books,' Hermione replied, 'and I still have ten Galleons left. Mum and Dad gave me some early birthday money, I really want an owl.'

'There's a magical creatures shop just over there?' suggested Harry.

So they paid for their ice creams and crossed the road to Magical Menagerie. There wasn't much room inside. Every inch of wall was hidden by cages. Something huge and orange came soaring over the top of one of the cages and landed on Ron's head, spitting madly at scabbers. Ron and Harry went out of the shop leaving Hermione to buy her owl.

'How much for the cat?' asked Hermione.

'Seven Galleons,' replied the witch.

She could buy the cat and still have some money left over.

'I'll take it!' she said, and left the shop carrying 'Crookshanks' in her arms.

'You bought that monster?' said Ron when he saw her, his mouthy gaping wide.

'He's gorgeous isn't he?' exclaimed Hermione.

The cat's ginger fur was thick and fluffy, and now that Scabbers was gone, it was purring contently in Hermione's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

-CHAPTER 3-

THE DEMENTOR 

The next morning Hermione awoke to a cup of tea. She hadn't slept very well in the night, as she couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. She dressed hurriedly and packed her belongings into her trunk. When she, Ron and Harry reached Kings cross-station, they found they had twenty minutes to spare. Mrs Weasley suggested that they go through the barrier two at a time, as there were so many of them. Mrs Weasley went first with Harry, then Ginny and Percy, Hermione and Arthur, and finally the Weasley twins. Mrs Weasley kissed all her children, Hermione and Harry. Hermione was embarrassed, but also delighted that Mrs Weasley would treat her as one of her own. Mr Weasley took Harry behind a pillar and seemed to bring him deep into a conversation. The Weasley children and Hermione boarded the train and waited for Harry. All too soon, the train began to move, and men were starting to shut compartment doors. Harry ran towards the train and Ron threw open the door, standing back to let him on the train. Harry jumped and landed on the floor of the train with a thud.

'I need to talk to you in private,' muttered Harry to Ron and Hermione, as the train picked up speed.

'Go away Ginny!' said Ron bluntly.

Ginny stalked off in a huff. Harry, Ron and Hermione went on down the corridor in search of an empty compartment, but all were full except from one at the very end of the train. This had only one occupant, a man sitting fast asleep next to the window. Harry, Ron and Hermione checked on the threshold. The Hogwarts express was usually reserved for students, and so they had never seen an adult on it before, except for the witch that pushed the food trolley. The stranger was wearing an extremely shabby pair of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with grey.

'Who do you reckon he is?' asked Ron, as they sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats furthest away from the window. Hermione could see his name printed on the trunk above his head.

'Professor R.J Lupin,' she stated.

'You really are a know-it-all!'

'It's on his case Ronald,' replied Hermione. 'He obviously teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts, but it looks like one good hex would finish him off doesn't it?'

'Sirius Black escaped to come after me!' Harry said shortly. No sooner had Harry said that, the train slowed down and the compartment door opened. In the doorway stood a tall figure, with a long black cloak covering it's face. Hermione felt like all her happiest feelings were being sucked out of her, and Harry screamed, collapsing on the floor. Professor R.J Lupin's eyes flicked open, and he grasped his wand from the pocket of his robes.

'EXPECTO PATRONUM!' he shouted. A silver doe erupted out of his wand and drove the thing away. Hermione scrambled down on to the floor and began to slap Harry's face. When he had awoken, Professor Lupin broke an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces, telling them to eat it. He swiftly strode past and went to have a word with the driver.

'Dad told me about them things. They're dementors,' Ron explained. No one talked for the remainder of the journey. When they reached the castle, everyone headed off to their separate common rooms, to go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

-CHAPTER 4-

TALONS AND TEA LEAVES

When Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next day, the first thing they saw was Draco Malfoy, he was obviously overjoyed at the fact that Harry had fainted and was doing a ridiculous impression of him. Hermione told Harry to ignore them and began to study her new timetable.

'Oooh, good. We're starting some new subjects today!'

No sooner had she said that, Ron turned into his usual nosey self, and looked over her shoulder at her timetable. He began to complain about the fact that Hermione had about ten subjects a day. She had secretly been given a time-turner by Professor McGonagall, but she wasn't going to tell Ron or Harry that.

The three of them then headed off to their first lesson, Divination. They had been searching for ten minutes and still hadn't found the North Tower. They walked past a painting that seemed to be of a Knight. It shouted at them, telling them to come back and fight. They gave in and decided to ask the knight for directions. He pointed them in the right direction and at last they found the North Tower.

After their Divination lesson, they weren't exactly in peals of laughter. Harry had been told he was going to die and Hermione, in thinking it wasn't true, stormed out of the classroom, meaning not a very successful lesson. Harry then thought it time to tell them about the Grim he saw the night that he left the Dursley's. Ron seemed set on the idea that it really must have been a Grim and insisted that he was probably going to die twenty-four hours later. However, Hermione was sure that it must have bee a stray dog. Slytherins still continued to take the mickey out of Harry, and in Hermione's opinion, he simply shouldn't care.

Their next lesson was Care of Magical creatures, with Hagrid. When they first reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest, the three of them could see three all-too familiar backs. Those of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. It was obvious to Hermione of whom they would be laughing about, and if they dared try anything, her mind was set on punching their lights out. Miraculously, they didn't and Hagrid told them to get out their books. The same question seemed to arise to everyone

'How?'

The students had been given a book in their set of books, called 'The Monster Book of Monsters'. Monster by name, monster by nature. Every time Hermione had the slightest interest in opening hers, it would try and rip her fingers off. It looked like everyone else had, had the exact same problem. Hagrid soon explained that you had to stroke the spine. Hermione thought it ridiculous in her head, but said nothing. Unfortunately, _someone_ wasn't so keen to keep their mouth shut, and with heavy sarcasm, Malfoy said, 'Oh how silly we've all been! We should have stroked them. Why didn't we guess!'

'I…I thought they were funny!'

In her mind, Hermione wished that Malfoy would shut up, and it seemed to work. He quickly shut his mouth and said no more.

Out of one of the padlocks, came a Hippogriff with

a gleaming coat. Hagrid introduced him as Buckbeak and insisted on Harry riding him. Harry gave in reluctantly and was hoisted by Hagrid onto the enormous bird's back. All the time Harry was gone, Hermione could not help but worry. What if he fell off, or Buckbeak tried to attack him! She had no need to worry, as about twenty minutes later, Harry was back safely on the ground. Once Harry had returned, Malfoy became a bit too big for his boots and started towards Buckbeak, insulting him. He was stuck on the idea that the bird was harmless and Hermione knew what Malfoy was doing was a bad idea. The Hippogriff became angry and uplifted onto its hind legs, scratching Malfoy with its giant talons. Malfoy was writhing on the ground with pain. Hagrid became very worried and lifted Malfoy into his arms to take him to the Hospital Wing. Once the lesson had ended, the three of them began to wonder if Hagrid would be sacked. He shouldn't be, as it was Malfoy's own fault. Later that evening the three of them decided to go down and visit Hagrid, thinking he would be grateful, but instead he began to give them a lecture about being out after dark. He took them back up to the castle himself and handed them straight over to professor McGonagall.


End file.
